


A Good Morning

by Auriette



Series: All the smutty feels [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Stiles knows how good he has it with Derek Hale. He'd never be able to forget. Especially since Derek always knows what Stiles wants... on a nice, Sunday morning.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitacrytic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/gifts).



> A huge thanks goes out to Bitacrytic, who not only made me do it but also took her precious time to beta my first work after 10 years! Thanks a lot love! <3

Sunday morning. The early sunshine was seeking its way through half-closed curtains and cutting its way through shadows like a knife on butter. Rustling of sheets and slow breathing were the only sounds to be heard. Stiles pressed his still sleep-heavy body against the warmth of Derek’s, craving the comfort and closeness he only seemed able to satisfy at days like this. They were cuddled up against each other. Arms wrapped tight with no space between them, sharing morning breath and lazy kisses. Fingertips slowly following the ups and downs of bodies, following muscles like streets on a map only made for them.

Heat rose, body’s grinded still heavy with sleep against each other. Both couldn’t deny their body’s wishes, pushing and pushing against the other as they felt their hard lengths grind against warm skin. Softly breathing into each other’s mouth and sharing every part of excitement and lust between moans and hot kisses.

It was all they needed and still not enough.

Leaning on his arm, Derek pushed Stiles against the mattress, parting Stiles legs before he let himself slide between them. One hand between them as soft fingers brushed against their hard ones, Stiles moaned softly into Derek’s mouth at the sudden touch, making Derek’s nerves tingle with electricity. Stiles’ toes curled and his muscles arched as they continued to grind into the warmth of each other. Derek’s hand slid further down, between Stiles’ soft cheeks. Parting them, he found the heat he was looking for. Skilled fingers rounded it, brushing against skin, oh, so teasingly but never quite touching enough, making Stiles ears burn red and his moans go louder.  
“Derek... please… please.” He begged, holding onto the strong shoulder with one hand, pushing into the other man. He couldn’t wait any longer.

For a brief moment there was coldness. Derek leaned half over Stiles’ body and reached for their nightstand followed by a cold wetness pushing against him.  
“Ok?” Derek asked softly and his eyes were searching Stifles for affirmation. For any hint of worry. Reaching out his hand until it connected with skin, muscles and bone, wrapping it around Derek’s shoulder Stiles pulled him down into a heated kiss. All tongue and no breath.  
“Yes yes, oh please, Derek.” He whispered against open lips in between and that was all what was needed.

One finger was slowly pushed in, a second one added shortly after followed by a third. He felt himself being stretched open, felt the fingers moving inside him, the cold wetness slowly warming up. It was so painfully slow he couldn’t resist rocking his hips, couldn’t even hold still as Derek’s hand, laying on his hip, pushed him back against the mattress.  
“Always so eager.” Derek whispered amused. His voice was still raw from sleeping. But before Stiles’ lust-clouded mind could come up with a reply Derek pulled his fingers out of him only to replace them with something else that gave Stiles no time to let a whine slip from his parted lips.

Derek filled him out, making him feel so full and warm. Every nerve-ending was on fire. He pushed up, wrapped his legs around Derek’s strong waist and pulled Derek closer into himself, so deep. So, so deep he thought it would never end and then he hit it: that wonderful spot that made Stiles see stars… made him dig his fingernails deeper into Derek’s skin and leave marks that would heal over in seconds. His muscles tightened and pushed the other man even closer against himself, trapping his hard and leaking length between them. Skin rubbing slowly intact with their bodies, giving him some extra pleasure.

Stiles’ mouth hung open and a long, whiny moan escaped his lips as Derek’s hips moved in a steady rhythm against him. He was close. Oh so close, he could feel it in his body. The heat tingling from his back to his front, toes curling in, muscles so tense they were almost spasming.  
“Derek. Derek. Derek.” He chanted. That was the only thing he could do as the heat inside him got too much and it broke out of him. Arching his back, pushing one last time against Derek’s pulsing length inside him, Stiles came untouched. Spilling his hot liquid all between their bodies, feeling it cover them and gluing them together.

Feeling the ring of muscle tensing around him, hearing his own name being said with such a lust driven voice it didn’t take long for Derek to follow. Feeling the closeness of his own orgasm reaching the end getting almost unbearable to hold down only for a second, he pushed himself up and out of Stifles who lay covered in his own cum before Derek. Grabbing himself with his hand Derek pulled one, two times before he spilled himself over the groaning Stiles name in excitement before letting himself down again and grabbing the cover to pull it over their bodies from head to toe.  
“Good morning.” Whispered words followed heavy breathing and boundless giggles.  
“Best morning ever.” Stifles replied pulling Derek closer to plant soft kisses on his lips before they cuddled against each other with their eyes closed. Slowly they drifted back to sleep.  
It was Sunday morning after all; the world could wait another few hours.


End file.
